kupoffxifandomcom-20200214-history
FFXI Beginners' Guide
* List of Kupo Features ** @help command: including custom Friends List ** /t homepoint go this to home point when you die ** Custom Vendors * Economic Advice * Chat Filters * Additional Resources: ** Atlas - http://www.ffxi-atlas.com/ ** Clock - http://www.mithrapride.org/vana_time/index.html ** Camp Suggestions - http://campsitarus.blogspot.com/ ** FFXIclopedia (Retail) - http://ffxiclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Level 1 - 14 level 1 : (Optional) The Mog Wardrobe (80 slots) and Mog Wardrode 2 (80 Slots) are inventory areas for weapons and equipment. Unequip your starting armor and weapon place them from your Inventory (30 slots up-gradable to 80) into the Mog Wardrode. Re-equip them from your Mog Wardrode. level 1 : (Optional) Trade your Adventurer Coupon to the indicated NPC in your home town and collect 50 gil (earn your first money in the game and learn how to interact with and trade to NPC's). The NPC's (Non Player Characters) you can trade in your coupon are: Level 1-5 : (Optional) Even if you find that questing is not your piece of meat, do at least the quests that allow you to exit your mog house to the part of town you want: Level 5-10 : (Optional) Once you have earned enough CP (Conquest Points), purchase a bonus ring to gain EXP faster (Emperor band or Empress band) Level 10 : (Highly Recommended) Explorer Moogle in each starting city will teleport you to a different starting city of your choice for 300g (must first be Lv.10) Level 10-14 : (Highly Recommended) Start doing Supply Runs to secure basic Outpost Teleporting options: *North Gustaberg (D-10) *West Ronfaure (G-9) *West Sarutabaruta (H-6) *Valkurm Dunes (H-7) *Buburimu Peninsula (E-7) For more information how to obtain Outpost Teleporting: Outpost Teleportation Level 12-14 : (Highly Recommended) Acquire the Teleport Crystal of the Crag near your home town (and if possible of the other two basic Crags). *Bastok: The Crag of Dem is located in Konschtat Highlands (I-7). *San d'Oria: The Crag of Holla is located in La Theine Plateau (K-8). *Windurst: The Crag of Mea is located in Tahrongi Canyon (I-6)). Level 14 - 20 Level 14-20 : (Highly Recommended) Continue doing Supply Runs to secure other Outpost Teleporting options: *Meriphataud Mountains (E-5) *Pashow Marshlands (K-6) *Jugner Forest (I-8) *Qufim Island (F-6) Level 18-20 : (Mandatory) Open the quest to get your sub job unlocked. Level 20 : (Highly Recommended) Get your chocobo license by doing the quest Chocobo's Wounds. NPC: Brutus - Upper Jeuno (G-7) obtain 4 clumps of Gausebit Grass. Level 20 - 40 Level 20-... : (Recommended) Become a member of the Tenshodo by finishing the quest "Tenshodo Membership". NPC: Sutarara - Lower Jeuno (J-7) Level 25-30 : (Highly Recommended) Acquire the Teleport Yhoat Gate Crystal Telepoint in Yhoator Jungle (F-9) Level 25-30 : (Highly Recommended) Continue doing Supply Runs to secure other Outpost Teleporting options: *Tavnazian Archipelago (Lufaise Meadows at E-8) *Yutunga Jungle (G-11) *Eastern Altepa Desert (F-10) *The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah (G-10) Level 25-30 :(Highly Recommended) Obtain your Kazham Airship pass. NPC: Guddal - Port Jeuno (I-7) obtain Giddeus Chest Key, Ghelsba Chest Key, and Palborough Chest Key. Level 25-35 : (Highly Recommended) Obtain Rank 5 in your home nation and get your Nationwide Airship pass Level 25-35 : (Highly Recommended) Obain your Race Specific Equipment (RSE) More info: Racial Gear or The Goblin Tailor. NPC: Guttrix - Lower Jeuno (H-10) Level 30-... : (Optional) Unlock the advanced jobs you would like as main or as sub (optional) Level 30-35 :(Highly Recommended) Acquire the Teleport Altep Gate Crystal at the telepoint in Eastern Altepa Desert (G-6) Level 35-40 : (Highly Recommended) Continue doing Supply Runs to secure other Outpost Teleporting options: *Xarcabard (H-9) *Beaucedine Glacier (H-9) *Yhoator Jungle (I-8) Level 40 - 60 Level 40 : (Highly Recommended) Obtain your first piece of AF (artifact) gear: your weapon Level 40-45 : (Highly Recommended) Acquire the Teleport Vazhl Gate Crystal Telepoint in Xarcabard (H-8) Level 50 : (Mandatory) Do your first Limit Break (Genkai1) quest: In Defiant Challenge (Genkai 1) NPC: Maat - Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) Level 50-55 : (Highly Recommended) Continue doing Supply Runs to secure other Outpost Teleporting options Cape Terrigan (G-8) Level 51-55 : (Mandatory) Do your second Limit Break (Genkai2) quest: Atop the Highest Mountains (Genkai 2) NPC: Maat - Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) Level 52 : (Optional) Get your Job Specific Equipment (JSE) by finishing the quest "Brygid The Stylist Returns": or Brygid the Stylist Returns or Brygid the Stylist Returns Level 55-60 : (Highly Recommended) Obtain the rest of your AF (ArtiFact) gear. Level 56-60 : (Mandatory) Do your third Limit Break (Genkai3) quest: Whence Blows the Wind (Genkai 3) NPC: Maat - Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) Level 60 - 70 Level 61-65 : (Mandatory) Do your fourth Limit Break (Genkai4) quest: Riding on the Clouds (Genkai 4) NPC: Maat - Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) Level 65+ : (Not available yet) Participate to Dynamis runs to collect your AFv2 gear. You will need to be at least Rank 6. Level 70 - 75 Level 70 : (Mandatory) Do your final Limit Break (Genkai5, Maat fight): Shattering Stars (Genkai 5) NPC: Maat - Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) Level 71+ : (Highly Recommended) (Not available yet) Do the quest to unlock the final weapon skill (WS) of your main weapon. Level 75 Level 75+ : (Highly Recommended) Start collecting Merit Points End Game *HNM (Also see Confirmed NM) *Dynamis (Not available yet) *Sky (Also see Sky NM Rewards) *Sea (Not available yet) *Limbus (Not available yet) Category:Guides